1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-resistant aluminum alloy sinter having a high-temperature strength, and a process for production of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
There are conventionally known heat resistant aluminum alloy sinters made from Al-Fe based alloy powders such as Al-Fe-Ce. Al-Fe-Mo, etc., by utilizing a quench solidification see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.52343/86).
However, the above prior art alloys exhibit inferior hot workability or processibility in hot extrusions because of their low toughness and ductility. This atribute should be improved.